Mine
by SarahsFanfictions
Summary: Hermione Granger has found herself on a dark twisted path due to the insanity of one of her closest friends. He is determined to drag her and everyone she loves down with him. Rated M/MA. Contains dark themes and adult content.
1. Mine

**A/N: This is going to be a very, _very_ dark story. It involves many dark themes including torture, rape, and death. This is my warning for anyone who does not want to read such themes. Please enjoy if you wish to continue!**

**As always the characters are not and belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Hermione unlocked her door, not bothering to turn on the lights as she strode into her flat. She closed the door, locking it behind her. She fumbled around, trying to find the light switch. Light illuminated her small living room and she dumped her purse and keys on the small end table. She walked to the kitchen but stopped half way through, noticing the small television in her kitchen was on. She looked around, figuring she must have forgotten to turn it off this morning.<p>

She walked to the fridge, trying to find something to eat. A light flicked on in the hall and she looked up from her mission to find food. She crept toward the hallway, peeking around the corner like a child.

"Hello?" she called, and walked toward the bathroom. She took her wand out of her hand, getting herself ready for the intruder she was sure was waiting inside the shower like all scary movies. Instead her cat ran from the bathroom toward her. She screamed despite herself and held a hand to her fast-beating heart.

"Oh Crook," she said to her cat, bending down to scratch his ears, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

She took her cat in her arms and walked to her bedroom. Flicking on the lights, she turned her back to her closest and began taking off her clothing. Suddenly a figure rushed from the closet, pushing Hermione down on the bed. She tried to scream but the person was quicker, whispering a silencing spell. He turned her around to face him and her eyes grew in recognition.

"If you promise not to scream I'll remove the spell," he whispered, a pocket knife at her throat. She could only nod and he reversed his spell. She squirmed beneath him.

"Ronald what are you doing?" she demanded of the red-haired young man. His breath was heavy on her face, laced with the distinct smell of alcohol. He kissed her lips in a bruising and demanding way. He sighed against her lips.

"I miss you 'Mione," he said, hands roaming her body, "I miss how you feel beneath me." He bent his head down once more, pushing his lips against her still ones. He broke the kiss, frowning at her lack of affections.

"Well you're the one who decided to cheat," she told him, trying to wriggle any one of her limbs free. She loosened her leg and waited for him to become distracted. He bent downward again, trying to get a kiss out of her. She kicked up, hitting his back. He rolled over, howling in pain and she tried to make a run for it. He swore and dove for her.

They both hit the ground hard and he dragged her up, slamming her against the wall. All the air left her body and she gasped for breath. His hand was on her neck and his knee was propping her up against the wall. He growled at her, true anger and madness flashing in his eyes.

"You're going to pay for that," he said as he took the pocket knife to her shoulder. He cleanly carved RON into it as she screamed from the pain. Blood flowed easily down her shoulder, dripping on the white carpet of her bedroom and soaking the white blouse she wore. He dropped the knife and focused his attention on what he truly came for.

He kissed her again, but this time did not hold back the anger he felt. He bruised her lips, trying to get her to respond. His hands roamed up her body, touching parts forbidden to him now. He kissed down her neck, biting along and leaving bruises.

"It's your fault I'm like this," he told her as he unbuttoned her blouse. Tears streaked her face as he opened her shirt to reveal her lacy white bra, "Always wearing those tight little outfits," he moaned, running his hands against her exposed flesh, "Teasing me with those little looks of yours," he tightened the hold he had around her neck as she gasped for air, "I know you still feel the same for me. I know you want me as much as I want you."

He magicked her skirt off, leaving her in only her knickers and bra. He magicked his clothes off as well, pushing against her as she struggled with more energy to stop him. She called out his name and demanded he stop but he snickered. He leaned his face into hers, gripping her neck in a choke. She gasped for breath as he breathed on her face.

"Now you'll know the pain I've been feeling for months 'Mione," he unhooked her bra, "And you'll feel my want for you," his fingers hooked her knickers, "I'm going to fuck you," he whispered to her and she cried for herself, helpless to stop him.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" A light shot from the doorway and hit Ron.

He fell straight backward and Hermione slid down the wall. She thanked all the gods she could think of that someone found her just in time. A man came over, wrapping his shirt around her. He helped her up and took her to the living room where several of her friends waited. Harry had his face set in a grim line, shaking his head as he went to retrieve Ron. Ginny apologized and hugged her tightly. Hermione shook with sobs as each friend hugged her tightly.

* * *

><p>She sat on the couch next to the man who saved her, leaning against him for support. He rubbed her back, holding her to him. Ron was struggling to break his magical bonds as they escorted him out of her flat.<p>

"It's your fault," he called to Hermione, struggling to turn toward her, "And now you know." She put her face into her hands, sobbing once more. She hated to see the madness eating one of her best friends alive but she knew he was going where he would get help.

Eventually everyone left the flat and she was able to breath once more. A mediwitch had come to heal her shoulder but informed her that there would be a scar from what Ron had carved. She began to sob as the mediwitch left with the others.

Someone came over and scooped her up and began to walk toward her bedroom. She cried harder, pounding at his chest and screaming she wouldn't go in there. He hushed her quietly telling her they could go back to his home. She nodded and he dropped her to her feet, holding her up slightly. She tried to walk on her own but crumpled, exauhsted from her living nightmare.

He picked her up once more, and walked over to her fire place. He threw in the powder, shouting out the name of his home. They arrived swiftly in the grand hall and he carried her up the stairs to the bedroom she was all too familiar with.

"Thank you," she said as he got her fresh clothes to change into. He undressed and crawled into bed with her but she cringed away she she noticed he was only in his boxers. He apologized and threw pajama pants on before returning to the bed.

"How did you know?" she asked as he curled around her form, holding her to him as if she'd disapear at any moment.

"You didn't call," he said simply, "and you always call when you get home from work. When you don't I worry and this time I was right to."

She sighed, "what do you think will happen to him?"

"Hopefully the bastard will be put away for a long time," he responded, feeling the anger rush through him once more.

"Draco?" she asked and the blond opened his eyes to look at her.

"Hm?"

"I love you," she told him, curling up into him more. He smiled into her neck.

"I love you too Hermione."

"Thank you," she told him before finally allowing herself some peace. He nuzzled her neck, ready to protect her from the nightmares he was sure to come.

* * *

><p>Ron looked out the window at the full moon. A grin spread across his face as he remembered the feel of Hermione's body, the heat from her kisses, and most of all her face as he left. He savored every memory and once he was out of this place he would hunt her down and finish what he started.<p>

A knock at the door turned his attention away from the window and a nurse walked in, carrying his tray of food and medication.

"Here you are Ronald," she said as she placed the tray on his desk in the small room.

"Thank you," he muttered. The nurse turned to walk away but his voice stopped her, "Judy?"

She turned around as she felt a piece of glass cut into her. Ron smiled over her as she struggled to make a sound. Helpless gasping and gurgling came from the dying woman and Ron pushed her hand away from him. He took her white coat and hat, changing into them swiftly.

He left his clothes behind and shifted himself into the crowd of the hospital. Once outside he smelled the fresh air for the first time in months and looked around. He picked up the nearest paper and saw red at what was across the front page.

"_MALFOY HEIR TO MARRY MUGGLE-BORN: FIRST TIME IN CENTURIES_" the title read and there was a picture of Hermione and Draco, laughing at something the photographer said. Ron concentrated on Hermione's laughing smile. He tore the picture out and made sure to tear out Draco. He was determined to conquer Hermione, whether that meant the end of both of them, he didn't care.

Somewhere across London, however, an excited woman gushed to her best friend about her wedding plans. She didn't realize though, the danger she was about to find at the hands of one of her former best friends.


	2. Missing

She looked in the mirror at the swirling white material around her. The lace was perfect, the color was just the right shade of off white and the train was the exact length she dreamed. Too bad she couldn't fit into it.

"Ginny I want this dress," Hermione said simply to her best friend, "But it's too small. I'l never be able to lose this weight by April." The red-headed girl smiled at her, rolling her eyes.

"Sometimes I think for the brightest witch your age you sure are stupid sometimes 'Mione," she said simply and the older girl glared at her in the mirror.

"Please Ginny," she said, sarcasm dripping from every word, "tell us how you really feel."

Ginny laughed, making Hermione grin a little bit. "I only meant we can magick the size for you. You truly are a muggle-born aren't you?"

"Oh shut up," Hermione said, mentally slapping herself for forgetting about magic.

Hermione smiled once more into the mirror, imagining herself walking on the green lawn of the Malfoy Manor in the gorgeous dress. She smiled at her imagination, willing the last few weeks to move faster.

"Come on," Ginny said, "I'm craving chicken and this will not go away until we head to The Leaky Cauldron."

Hermione snickered at Ginny, happy that her best friend was pregnant. It had been a year since Ginny and Harry had been married and now in three months they would welcome their first child. Draco and Hermione had a bet going whether the child would have black hair or the Weasley famous ginger hair.

They finished their shopping quickly, paying for the dress and leaving it at the Salon to come back for alterations in another week. They walked down the long stretch of Diagon Alley before coming to the familiar brick wall. Hermione stopped for a moment, remembering fond times during her Hogwarts years. Her shoulder burned slightly, thinking of Ron and Harry. She brushed it off though and headed after Ginny.

They took their usual spot in the back corner, ordering their food quietly. In this time following Voldemort's defeat nearly five years ago, everyone still gets excited about seeing two of the world's most famous witches, especially now that Hermione is about to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy. A daily prophet made it's way to their table but Ginny snatched it up before Hermione could read it.

"Hey," Hermione said as she watched Ginny toss it on another table, "I wanted to read that."

"Oh I read it this morning," Ginny said casually brushing the conversation off, "there was an article about Pansy being married for the third time."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I can tell you're lying now let me see that paper." She tried to push past Ginny but the red-head blocked her way. "Move Gin."

"So you're gonna shove a pregnant woman?" Ginny demanded, playing the pregnancy card. Hermione stopped and glared at her. As a waiter passed them she grabbed his Daily Prophet off the tray and sat down to read it. Ginny snatched it form her again.

"Ginny!" Hermione said harshly.

"If you want to read it," Ginny said quietly, "we need to go somewhere private." Hermione began to worry about what was on the cover. She followed Ginny upstairs to an open bedroom. Ginny handed her the paper and shut the door.

Hermione looked down and her eyes began to water at the title.

**_No Sign of the Famous Ronald Weasley; Hunt for the Mad Man Still at Large_**

_The once famous best friend of Harry Potter is still at large, after escaping from a psychiatric ward three months ago. Hermione Granger, whom Wealsey attempted to attack the night of his incarceration has no comment to make on the matter. Harry Potter, a current Ministry employee had only this to say; "It is sad to see Ron deteriorate to such a state after the war with Voldemort. We are trying our best to track him down and to get him help. I am confident that one day he will return to his old self, the one Hermione Granger and I used to know." When questioned about how he feels the engagement of Granger to the Malfoy heir, Draco Malfoy, has fueled Weasley's rage Potter did not comment. Many experts speculate that Wealsey's personality has become one of the sociopath, and believe he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. If you see the infamous mad man, contact the Ministry right away. Do not approach this individual._

Hermione stared at the picture of Ron smiling at her in an old photo. She shuddered at the idea of Ronald finding her once more. She felt sick suddenly and got up off the bed. She ran past Ginny into the bathroom across the hall. She locked the door and ignored the calls of her best friend through it.

She approached the sink, looking pale and sweaty. She lifted the sleeve of her blouse up, revealing the scar Ron had left the last time she had seen him. It burned just looking at her. The world around her felt dizzy and was shifting all around her. She felt gravity over power her and she let the darkness take her.

* * *

><p>Ron looked down at his picture in the Daily Prophet. He smiled at Hermione's look, touching his finger tips to her ink face. It moved beneath him, smiling and laughing at his ink self. He threw the Prophet to the other side of the table and picked up more pictures. One was of Hermione, slowly undressing in her room. Another was of her jogging near her old apartment. Yet another one was of her sleeping, peaceful and at ease. He dropped a new photograph onto the table, one of her twirling around in the mirror, holding her new wedding dress.<p>

He lightly traced his fingers over her face, wishing he could touch her then. He leaned back in his chair, staring at the largest photo of them all. A picture of her showering. He watched as the water rolled down her naked torso, steam billowing up from the hot water. He closed his eyes, letting his imagination roam. He pretended it was his hands and mouth on her body and not the water. He pretended she was here with him, kissing him and loving him. He called out to her, not caring that she wasn't there. For this moment, he pretended she was in his lap, touching him all over. A rush of ecstasy came over him, but it was for only a fleeting moment. He opened his eyes to his dark reality that Hermione was not here with him. That she was with Malfoy, probably fucking him.

Ron growled at the thought of Hermione with another man. He wanted Malfoy to suffer for what the blond had done to him. He thought of Hermione to calm himself down and looked up. He smiled at the photo of her showering, slowly tracing his hands along her curves. His heart still pounding from his climax, he quickly changed his clothes. He needed to get out of the apartment he was renting in the Muggle district. He needed to figure out his plan for getting Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione heard voices before she saw faces. She heard Harry and Ginny arguing in hushed tones. She felt someone smoothing her hair away from her face. She smelled the distinct clean smell of a hospital. She tried to remember what had happened but could only recall the article about Ron in the Daily Prophet.<p>

"Why did you let her read it?" Harry whispered harshly.

"You can't stop her when she's determined," Ginny whispered back angrily, "you should know that."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she saw the blond hair of her fiancé. He smiled at her, mouthing 'Hi'. She smiled back, wincing as she tried to sit up. Her head felt like Hagrid was sitting on it. Ginny and Harry stopped arguing as soon as they realized she had woken up. Ginny smiled and Harry looked shaken but managed a smile.

"What happened?" Hermione wondered, lightly touching her head.

"You fainted," Ginny blurted out. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"You hit your head on the sink in the bathroom," Draco finished explaining, "Ginny was frantic when she contacted my office. When I got to you, there was so much blood, I was afraid you had died. You've been unconscious for about three days now. The medi-witch," he choked back tears for a moment, "said you may never wake up from your coma."

Everyone stayed silent for a moment, it made Hermione feel uncomfortable.

"I'm kind of hungry and tired," she croaked out, not realizing how dry her throat was.

"We'll go get you food," Ginny said, dragging Harry after her. He waved at Hermione as he was dragged down the hall.

"Get some sleep," Draco told her, brushing her hair back and kissing her forehead, "I'll be back in a little while." Hermione nodded her head and curled up in her hospital bed. She drifted to sleep listening to the footstep of Draco leave and footsteps coming into the room.

* * *

><p>Draco could sense something was wrong. A sudden feeling over came him as he sat in the hospital cafeteria with Harry and Ginny. Ginny was absently rubbing her bulging stomach and Harry stared hard out the window. Draco felt a pull in his mind, as if someone was reaching for him. He got up quickly, with puzzled looks from Harry and Ginny.<p>

He ran through the halls, nearly crashing into people as they passed him. Several shouted at him to slow down but he wouldn't until he knew Hermione was safe. He reached her room and his heart stopped. Her bed was empty, a chair had been knocked over too. The sheets were bunched up at the end and something was taped to the wall above her bed. Draco ran over and tore it from the wall.

He swore and threw it on the ground, storming out of the room to find Harry and Ginny. Behind him the photograph moved and smiled. Ron lightly kissed Hermione's cheek in the photography, showing over Hermione's hospital gown. He winked and the photograph set itself on fire. It burned on the floor silently, leaving behind only Ron's mad grin as he planned his kidnapping of Hermione Granger.


	3. Marked

Hermione blinked her eyes open. Her head throbbed as though someone had taken a sledgehammer to it. The bad after taste on her tongue told her she had been drugged. Her hands tied above her to a dirty bed post told her she was fucked.

* * *

><p>"Come on Potter!" Draco shouted in the Auror's office, "She's your friend too. Can't you find her faster?!"<p>

The wizard paced around the cramped office of Harry Potter. His face carried his worries with bags under his eyes from little to no rest and a week old beard that was beginning to become unmanageable. His clothing and striking blond hair was disheveled. In that moment Draco did not resemble a Malfoy in any sense of the word.

"We're trying everything we can Malfoy," Harry told him, picking the file on his desk up.

* * *

><p>He shoved the red hair out of his eyes as he stared at the monitor in his office. Though it wasn't really an office it was more of a shed. The darkness and secrecy of it called to him. The pictures plastered to the tin walls danced around him.<p>

He focused on the brunette just waking up on the screen. He zoomed in on her confused face and touched the screen just as he had touched every photograph in the small shed. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

"You're mine now Hermione," he whispered to the screen.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked around the room she was being held in. Every available space there were photographs of her. Some of her and Ron when they were happy. Others of just her alone.<br>The majority of them she knew were taken secretly.

Hermione tested the strength of the rope and realized it was tied with expertise. She rolled to her side and looked around the room for anything that could help her out.

On the nightstand stood a photograph of herself in the shower. She watched in horror as she was being watched from the window of her bathroom. Next to the picture frame was a wand and a box wrapped in paper.

She tried to kick her feet but they wouldn't respond to her. Until now she hadn't noticed she couldn't even feel below her knees. Panic set in and she tried in vain to roll and weaken the ropes. Tears sprung to her eyes and she stopped for a moment when she heard a door open and close.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy you seriously need to leave," Harry told the young wizard sitting next to him. Draco was slumped over a file on Ron Weasley, staring at the letters but not comprehending them.<p>

"Not until I've found her Potter." Draco looked up at the clock, "She's been gone for almost a week."

"I know," Harry frowned at the blond.

"I know the statistics Potter," Draco shouted, losing his temper, "I know that the more time she's gone the more likely she'll end up in one of your body bags!"

"MALFOY!" Harry stood, slamming both hands on his desk to gain the former slytherin's attention.

"What?"

"I am _ordering_ you to go home. You're not helping Hermione by making yourself sick with worry and not resting. Go home and sleep and maybe something new will come up tomorrow."

Draco stood up and grabbed his coat in a whirlwind of anger. As he walked out the door he turned back to Harry for a second.

"You better find Weasley before I do," he warned, "or else there won't be much of him left."

* * *

><p>Ron walked into his bedroom carrying a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and a glass of wine.<p>

"Hello 'Mione," he smiled at the brunette tied to the bed. He walked to the other side of the room and placed the tray on the dresser. He stopped for a moment, smiling down at a photograph of the two at an island together.

He held the photograph up to her, "Do you remember this?"

She nodded to him, her eyes wide with worry.

"Oh don't worry 'Mione," he smiled at her, "I won't hurt you. What do you think that I'm some kind of psychopath?" He laughed a little to himself at the last part.

* * *

><p>Draco stared down at the fire whisky in his glass. He didn't care about what Harry had said. Even if he wasn't at the Ministry he was doing everything he could to find Hermione, in <em>any<em> way he could.

He looked up as an owl flew into the open window. He didn't recognize the bird nor did he expect a package. He untied it from the bird's leg, handed the bird a treat and let the creature fly away.

He stared at the box for a moment before unwrapping it from the brown paper. Out fell three photographs and a note. Draco picked the photographs up one at a time and stared in horror at them.

One was of Hermione, tied to a bed and completely naked. The next was of Ron smiling at the camera as his hands moved across Hermione's chest. The last was the worst of them. Draco couldn't bear to look at the sight of Ron raping his fiancé. He grabbed the box and photographs and threw them across the room.

He picked up the letter and began to read the scribbled and short note.

**_(Draco Malfoy),_****_ To Whom It May Concern,_**

_**Hermione is mine now. She is no longer yours **__**you selfish, pureblood bastard. She is safe at (my home) an undisclosed location. I have already (fucked her) made sweet love to her. You will never get her back. If you involve Harry the Ministry then I will kill her.**_

_**(Ron)**_**_ The Man Who Took Everything From You_**

* * *

><p>Hermione watched with calculating eyes as Ron walked over the bed. He brushed hair from her eyes and smiled down at her. His eyes were glazed over a little, the result of the alcohol on his breath.<p>

"I have a present for you," he said, grabbing the box off the nightstand, "I'll unwrap it for you."

Hermione watched as he fumbled with the paper for a moment before finally releasing it from the box. It was a simple blue velvet box. He opened it and inside sat a delicate diamond ring.

"I was gonna propose to you," his smile faltered for a moment, "before we had our…misunderstanding"

"It wasn't a misunderstanding," Hermione croaked out, "you cheated on me with Lavender Brown!"

Ron's eyes shifted, anger suddenly bubbled in their blue depths. Out of nowhere his hand struck Hermione's face. She let out a stifled sob, coughing from the dryness of her throat.

"I DID NOT CHEAT YOU LYING BITCH!" Ron screamed at her, clutching her face and turning it toward him.

"Okay, okay," Hermione said softly, "I believe you."

Ron's smile found his face once more and he relaxed. Hermione watched as he got up and grabbed the tray. She hadn't realized how thirsty and hungry she was.

"Do you want a strawberry?" Ron asked, a smirk replacing his smile, "Or maybe some wine?"  
>Hermione nodded, staring at the tray as he brought it closer. He placed it on the floor, just out of reach and leaned in close to her ear.<p>

"Then you need to earn it," he whispered to her.

* * *

><p>"POTTER!" Draco shouted, storming into the Auror's office. He looked around and spotted the mass of black hair. Harry turned around just as Draco threw a punch at him. It landed into his jaw and he stumbled back a few paces, not expecting it.<p>

"What the fuck is your issue Malfoy?!" He yelled, back, clutching his face.

"Meet me in your office." Draco stormed out of the main room, with everyone's eyes wide behind his back. He shoved Harry's office door open and promptly sat down in one of the chairs. He crushed the letter and photos in his hands, his anger finally spiraling down.  
>Harry silently walked in and sat down at his desk.<p>

"What the hell was that back there Malfoy?" He demanded, keeping a calm and even tone.  
>"I'll tell you what," Draco threw the letter and photographs on Harry's desk "and I got those by an owl I've never seen before."<p>

He watched as Harry took in everything about the photos and slowly read the note.  
>"Did they ever buy a house together?" Draco demanded smoothly.<p>

Harry looked up at him, "Well yea of course but..."

Draco's eyes brightened up and he motioned Harry to go on.

"…Ron destroyed it in a fit of anger after 'Mione broke up with him."

* * *

><p>"No." Hermione said firmly, repeating herself for probably the millionth time.<p>

"Then you won't eat," Ron said calmly, "but its okay. Malfoy was letting you get a little fat. You need to lose weight anyways." He reached up and slowly slipped her shirt open, "But your boobs look amazing."

Hermione squirmed beneath his invasive touch, "Ron stop."

But Ron ignored her. He closed his eyes, smiling as he was lost in his delusion again. He magicked all but their underwear off. He smiled down at her as he climbed on the bed.  
>"Ron," Hermione whispered, "Ron stop."<p>

He was too far gone in his ecstasy and delusions to hear her.

"Ronald! Stop this! Please!" Tears sprung to her eyes as she realized she wouldn't get through to him. She began to thrash beneath him, trying to get him off of her. She almost succeeded but he caught himself at last minute.

"You stupid slut!" He shouted, smacking her hard across the face, "apparently you need to be punished before you're rewarded.

He slowly pulled her underwear off as Hermione cried for him to stop.

"No it's too late for that 'Mione," He said, pulling a knife out of the drawer of the bedside table, "I'll mark you as mine."

He put the tip of the blade at her stomach, pressing down hard enough to draw some blood. He quickly swiped a droplet of blood up with his finger and tasted it. He closed his eyes and smiled. Quickly he ran the knife up, slicing from naval to breast.

* * *

><p>Hermione screamed and thrashed beneath him. Tears sprung to her eyes as she felt the tip of the knife start at her naval again and slice upward a second time. Her screams didn't cease as Ron cut a third and fourth time either.<p>

He took the knife and sliced his own hand, letting the blood drop into her wounds. Letting it mingle with her blood.

Finally he climbed off her bloody and naked body. He took her wand and whispered a spell to stop the bleeding and close the wounds.

"They're healed 'Mione," he smiled a little, "but I will always be inside you. And my memory will always be outside of you."

He dropped the knife and grabbed a towel, leaving for a moment. Hermione glanced down at the four jagged scars she now had that covered her body. She bit back her scream and tried to blink the tears away.

She couldn't break. Not now.

Ron walked back into the room, the now damp towel in his hand. He began to clean the blood off her body, letting his hands roam free. He closed his eyes and dropped the towel as he climbed on top of her. He shifted so his erection bumped her thigh.

"Do you feel how much I want you 'Mione?" he asked, kissing from her ear to her collarbone. "Malfoy wouldn't let me have you before, but I get you all to myself now."

Hermione closed her eyes as she felt him remove his underwear and position himself between her legs.

* * *

><p>"Where was it Potter?!" Draco demanded, pounding his fists on the Auror's desk.<p>

"It was in a small community," Harry flipped through files trying to remember the name of it, "I think it was called The Magic Garden."

Malfoy stopped mid pace and slowly turned toward Harry.

"He didn't happen to destroy the entire gated community did he Potter?"

Harry shuffled some more papers, "Yea he did actually, burned every house to the ground. Thankfully there were no fatalities. That was the night he attacked Hermione in her house."

"Fuck."

Malfoy ran out of the office, with Harry stumbling behind him. Harry grabbed his arm, making him stop for a moment.

"How did you know that? It wasn't released to the public."

"Because I bought up that place and rebuilt everything. They are still renovating so all of the houses are open." Malfoy tugged his arm free of Harry's grasp. He took a few steps back and apparated out of the Ministry and straight to The Magic Garden.

* * *

><p>Ron sighed against Hermione's neck. He rolled over, finally sweaty and content. He reached out an arm, stroking her side.<p>

"You're so amazing 'Mione," he whispered, dozing off, "I know we will be so happy here."  
>Hermione looked over, glaring at the sleeping ginger. She felt disgusting. She felt as though his entire essence was all over her. Suffocating her. She squirmed around and felt the cold blade of the knife hit her wrist.<p>

She stilled for a moment, looking up at the ceiling. She reached out her wrist once more, feeling the prick of the sharp edge against her skin. She smiled for a fleeting moment. Then let herself concentrate on trying to cut the ropes. She felt one snap and almost cried from happiness.

Suddenly Ron shifted next to her and her heart stopped for a moment. She waited silently for him to mumble in his sleep before rolling over on his side once more. She quickly worked to release the other rope, not caring she was cutting her wrist in the process.

At last she felt the rope break, and almost screamed from happiness. She slowly grabbed the knife and shifted around, maneuvering toward the edge of the bed. She slipped out, searching for something to cover herself with. She grabbed one of Ron's shirts, still clutching the knife in her hand.

She looked over at Ron, trying to decide what to do very quickly. She knew he would wake up soon and find her. It was only a matter of time. She didn't hesitate and plunged the knife into his side. He woke up instantly, screaming in pain.

Hermione took her chance and ran from the room. The house was a maze to her, and she ran down the hallway trying to find a door that led outside. She stumbled into the kitchen and almost cried at the sight of nighttime from the glass door.

She ran to it, opening it quickly and ran out.

A figure in the dark had their arms open, ready to catch her and she screamed as she tried to change her course of direction. The figure grabbed her and shushed her and she tried to kick to get away from him.

"Hermione it's me," the voice whispered, covering her mouth. She turned and felt Draco's aristocratic feature in the dark. She finally let the tears flow as she collapsed in his arms.

"Draco," she sobbed against him, only able to repeat his name between the quiet sobs.

"'MIONE!" Ron's voice shouted through the house. He appeared in the kitchen doorway, flooding the backyard with light.

In an instant Draco had his wand pointed at Ron, and Ron raised a gun to Draco's direction.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco shouted as the gun went off. It was silent for a moment before Hermione's scream pierced the air.

Within moments a hoard of Aurors apparated to the small backyard. Harry was the first one to Hermione's side, helping her up. She looked inside the door way at Ron's body, lifeless and crumpled. She turned her head into Harry's shoulder as he took her away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ONE MONTH LATER<strong>_

"Congratulations," the medi witch told her, smiling down at the brunette.

"About what?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"Well your test results came back and you're pregnant."

"I'm…what?" Hermione sat there, stunned. She couldn't be pregnant. No. She refused to believe it.

"Yes, pregnant. You're about 3 weeks along now." The medi witch continued to smile and Hermione paled.

"Thank…thank you." She stammered, slowly getting up, "Are we finished here?"

At the nurses nod Hermione left the room and made her way to the stairs. A few tears escaped but she brushed them away. She stumbled down to the third floor and made her way to a room in the back.

She opened the door and smiled at the man in the bed.

"Hi Draco," she said, brushing hair off his forehead so she could kiss it, "I've missed you. But you'll get better so soon and be out of this hospital in no time." She smiled against his forehead. "I've got to go to work now but hopefully you'll be awake by the time I get back."

She kissed him once more, letting her lips linger on his skin. She squeezed his hand and pulled away, brushing the tears off her face once more.

As she closed the door she bumped into Harry in the hall.

"Oh Harry," she said, wiping away the tears, "what a surprise to see you here."  
>She smiled at him, but it faltered as he frowned at her.<p>

"'Mione you need to stop doing this to yourself."

"Doing what?"

"This," he pointed to Draco's room, "he's been in a coma for the last month. The Doctors said the bullet fractured his skull and lodged in his brain. He's basically brain dead 'Mione. He isn't going to come back."

The tears welled up once more, "Harry I'm pregnant. And it's not Draco's baby either."  
>Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around her as she broke down into sobs. He led her to a chair and rubbed her back as she sobbed into his shoulder.<p>

"It's okay 'Mione. We'll figure something out."

Hermione shrugged a little, wiping more tears from her face.

"I'll go get us some coffee," Harry said and got up, squeezing her hand as he left.  
>She looked up toward Draco's room and saw him sleepily emerge. He walked toward her, and smiled at him.<p>

"Draco!" She said, getting up to hug him. He took a step back though and she faltered.  
>"Always remember that I love you," he told her, moving to touch her face but he held back, "and always know that I will always be here for you, even if you can't see me."<p>

She faltered at his word, "Draco what are you talking about?" In the distance she could hear a heart monitor slowly cease and flat line. She walked toward the sound, and entered Draco's room.

She looked back to where Draco stood a moment ago, but saw nobody there. In an instance she heard herself scream and the doctors come rushing in. She cried, watching as they tried to bring him back to her.

She felt a ghost of a touch on her cheek, and distantly heard Draco's voice softly say "Always Remember". She looked back to the room, just in time to see Draco smile at her before fading away. She smiled sadly and waved good bye to him.

"I will always love you too," she whispered to him.


End file.
